Liquid anesthetics are often packaged in glass bottles and shipped to a location where they may be used to anesthetize a patient, who is undergoing a medical or dental procedure. Such anesthetics may also be used to induce analgesia in a patient who is undergoing a medical or dental procedure. In order to administer the anesthetic, the contents of the glass bottle are placed in a vaporizer. The vaporizer may be used to vaporize the anesthetic, and provide the vaporized anesthetic in a desired amount to the patient.
Inhalable anesthetics are typically volatile substances with relatively low boiling points and high vapor pressure. Preferably, the anesthetic should be used in a way which will ensure there is little or no release to the atmosphere at all stages of handing. In order to transfer the liquid anesthetic to the vaporizer, the bottle must be opened. Since it is unwise to expose medical personnel performing the procedure to the anesthetic, and since anesthetics are expensive, devices have been developed to minimize the release of the anesthetic from the bottle to the environment surrounding the vaporizer to the environment surrounding a vaporizer. These devices, however, have failed to effectively minimize the release of anesthetic.